


明日飘渺【亚瑟篇】

by Jolyneforlive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolyneforlive/pseuds/Jolyneforlive
Relationships: England/Spain (Hetalia)





	明日飘渺【亚瑟篇】

淅沥沥的小雨依然下个不停，亚瑟慢慢合上伞，打量着周围。有三个人，一个人在上坡，两个人在下坡，自己夹在中间。左侧是红色的砖瓦墙，右侧是齐腰高的围栏，围栏下面是湍湍的河流。这条河边的小路看起来只有一辆车那么宽，不管往哪个方向逃都会被截住，除非跳到河里去，可能明天报纸上就会多一条“不明英伦绅士投河身亡”的小道消息了。忽然，上坡那个黑黝黝的人影大咧咧地走了过来，兜帽遮住了他的面孔，他拿出手里的金属片，光芒一闪一闪。“Money！”他低声吼道，下坡的两个人也凑过来，发出如鬣狗般尖锐的嘲笑声，恐怕他们手里也有武器。一个手无寸铁的人遇上三个持刀歹徒，硬拼可不是什么好主意。“抱歉，我没有钱，也没有值钱的东西，你们找错人了。”亚瑟提高了嗓门，或许周围有在巡逻的警察能注意到，但是更加肆无忌惮的笑声让亚瑟意识到这里根本不会有什么巡逻的警察，因为这里是“禁区”。正当亚瑟暗叫不妙的时候，忽然觉得右脸一疼，眼睛也被什么液体溅得发痛，奸笑声犹如环绕立体声般刺激着亚瑟的鼓膜，被打了，亚瑟本能地抚上右脸，才发现这红色的液体不是血，而是番茄汁。是下坡的小喽啰捡了我的番茄，趁我不注意砸过来的，他侮辱了我，还毁了我的番茄。亚瑟一股无名火起，明明刚才还一阵要跳河一阵要谈和，现在就想把他们的脸砸开花。“Fuck you！”亚瑟俯下身向前就是一个冲刺，伞尖不偏不倚地正中持刀大汉地眉心，大汉吃痛倒地，亚瑟抓着他的脑袋往地上一磕，然后一脚踢飞了他的作案工具，看着那光芒一闪一闪坠入河中。身后的两人见同伙被撂倒这才慌忙摆起了架势，一个人冲上来抓紧伞尖想要把伞抢走，另一个人提起金属球棒，瞄着亚瑟的头拎了上来。亚瑟立刻拽着伞向上坡后退一大步，躲开了挥击，然后对着伞把轻轻一按，伞柄突然断成两截，拽着伞尖的小子一个没站稳，一路滚下坡去。现在只剩下拿着金属棒左顾右盼的傻小子，呲着牙叫骂着，亚瑟知道那是法语的骂人话，没想到海峡对面的死对头又刷新了他的下限，亚瑟一边躲开挥来挥去的金属棒一边想着。亚瑟渐渐退到了墙边，躲避越来越吃力，突然间球棒砸在了墙上，发出一声闷响，砖墙被砸得碎屑飞溅。亚瑟趁歹徒被震得虎穴发麻之际，紧紧抓住他的手腕，左脚从内侧抵住他的左脚跟，然后用右手使劲推他的右肩，想把它绊倒，但是他实在是身强体壮，连身高都要高出亚瑟一头，不用武器光使巧劲实在是难以招架。僵持了一会，亚瑟体力不支坐倒在地，眼看就要挨上一棍，有个黑影突然窜了出来，从后面一脚踢中歹徒的裆部，歹徒一声嚎叫，全身抽搐，大腿并拢，应声倒地。亚瑟抬头一瞧，哈哈大笑，那人也笑起来，俯下身亲吻了亚瑟那番茄味的脸颊。

“你刚才真的太帅了，一个人打三个人还不落下风！”西班牙人架着亚瑟缓慢移动，一边几里哇啦赞美着亚瑟，仿佛他是天神下凡一般勇猛的战士。“没有你的最后一脚，就真的落下风了。”亚瑟苦笑着，精神紧张和体力消耗让他几乎无法移动，只能让人搀扶着前进。“还有你那把伞，突然中间断开，直接把人掀了下去，太厉害了。”他手里攒着伞柄，仔细瞅着内部，摸来摸去。“这是我们大英帝国的魔杖，关键时刻可以施展魔法退敌。”亚瑟胡诌得差点失声大笑，这把空芯伞算是他的保命工具之一，以前在里面还藏过袖箭、细筒枪之类的兵器以防不测，这次用上只是歪打正着。“你一直在旁边看着么？”“嗯。”西班牙人腼腆的说，“其实你在那里说没有钱什么的时候我就听到了，你声音可真尖，”他笑了笑，“然后我就跑到最上坡的墙根底下看着，那个戴兜帽的拿了把刀，把我吓坏了，我真后悔把你带过来，我叔叔说过让我离这里远点，我该听他的，对不起。”他变得沮丧，还有眼泪在他眼眶里打转呢，西班牙人的情绪变化太快，亚瑟刚想安慰他，他忽然激动地说：“然后你就把他一下撂倒，这样，然后再这样，把他打得再也站不起来，真是帅呆了！”他开始手舞足蹈得比划着，看得亚瑟有点羞愧。“等你把你头上的伤养好以后，一定要教我这些招数，我们一眼为定，好吗？”面对着西班牙人真挚的眼神，亚瑟觉得好笑，“不行，我头上的伤都是你害的，可不能这么便宜了你。”“真的么？对不起，亚瑟，我不是故意的……”他一脸失落，轻轻地抚摸着亚瑟脸上红色的印记，亚瑟捉住他的手，贴在自己的脸上，“你给我那个该死的番茄在我脸上开了花，你还得再赔我一个。”他有些吃惊，但又绽放微笑，轻轻落下一吻。这下轮到亚瑟尴尬了，要不是灯光昏暗，红到耳根的亚瑟怕是要被打回原形，我刚才都说了些什么，亚瑟心里懊恼不已，看着这个像他又不是他的人，安东尼奥会怎么说我呢，你是个没情调的人，你根本不懂西班牙人的心，他总这么说，现在我变得好些了么，能够得到你的心了么。亚瑟默默地靠在他的肩膀上，等着静静的雨将他们淋湿。

离警察局只剩一个街区了，警车的灯光一闪一灭，西班牙人放开了亚瑟，悄声说：“不能送你更远了，要记得我们的约定哦。”亚瑟点点头，不敢与他对视。他有些气馁地鼓起了脸，又像是想到了什么好主意一般，偷摸在亚瑟脸上又亲了两口，这下亚瑟真的变成一颗红彤彤的番茄啦，西班牙人这才心满意足地放开他，朝小巷走去。亚瑟努力让自己站稳，突然听到身后一阵跑步的声音，他回头一看，是那个从坡上滚下去的人，他手里攒着什么一闪一闪的东西，快速向他奔来。亚瑟本能地想要逃跑，但是精疲力竭加上路面湿滑，他狠狠地摔在地上。那人跨坐在他身上，刀尖闪闪发亮，亚瑟拼命握住持刀的手腕，另一只手拿着伞把朝着敌人的鼻子砸了过去，扑哧一声，血如喷泉一般从鼻孔冒了出来。西班牙人从后面紧紧抱住歹徒，大声吼着，快走！亚瑟使出全身的力气，朝着那一闪一灭的灯光奔去，他尖叫着，哭喊着，听到警笛声，枪声，雨声，他的视野渐渐模糊，已经没有力气去思考了，亚瑟重重地摔在地面上，昏了过去。

亚瑟浑身燥热不堪，他正驾驶着自己的海盗船，迎面是西班牙的舰队，西班牙人的船上飘扬着如烈日一般的旗帜，船头上雕刻着神明的雕塑，他们是受天主保佑的，至少他们自己这么认为。亚瑟用望眼镜望到了那个人，他傲慢地扫视着前方，嘴里念着主的祷告，视亚瑟为无物。亚瑟仿佛被雷击中，血液沸腾，夺走他的荣耀，他心里叫嚣着，夺走他的黄金，夺走他“无敌”的称号。他想要这个傲慢的人的屈服，看着他受辱而强忍哭泣的表情，看着他在自己的脚下忍受不了折磨而高潮的颤抖，他流的水会比船上最淫荡的荡妇还多还美味，他的呻吟会比大陆上最妖艳的淫妇还要淫荡，他的下面会比刚入花季的处女还要紧致湿滑，光是想象就让亚瑟觉得比身处天堂还要美妙。前方是隆隆的炮声，海浪声，帆布在狂风下吹得编编作响，太阳晃得睁不开眼，安东尼奥得船已经在视野范围内了，他的炮门已敞开，他的人民在呼喊，来吧，我的敌人，上帝会降下天罚，胜利的人会是我。亚瑟深呼一口气，拔出剑，剑锋直指着海盗船的骷髅头旗帜，“去他妈的上帝！”亚瑟突然醒过来，发现自己躺在救护车上，护士一边包扎一边说明伤势。他身上有几处刀口，需要马上进行手术，护士问他有没有可以联系到的亲人，亚瑟大脑一片混沌，如果海峡那边跟他掐了一辈子的死胡渣男来了，八成直接放弃抢救，等到海那头的肥仔汉堡男赶来，自己早就进太平间了。亚瑟胡乱翻着口袋，忽然翻到一条写着电话号码的便签纸，这是安东尼奥的东西，他叫我联系他的叔叔，他要回西班牙了，他不能回去，那里很危险。亚瑟想要说话，但是疲惫得连嘴都张不开，他用尽全力把便签纸递给护士，又陷入了昏迷。

亚瑟的意识变得飘忽，他想起，他和安东尼奥在机场分别之后，航班因为飞机故障而取消，得知安东尼奥搭上一艘从英格兰回西班牙的观光船，亚瑟便偷偷摸摸地买下了安东尼奥对面房间的船票，和他一起上了船。亚瑟不想让对方认为自己是个卑鄙无耻死皮赖脸的小人，但是眼看初次约会被英格兰阴雨绵绵的天气和糟糕透顶的食物彻底搞砸，这位大英帝国的代表也不得不铤而走险一回。冒着被安东尼奥砸断鼻梁骨的风险，亚瑟偷偷在船上尾随数日，但迟迟不敢表明身份，眼看日子一天天过去，观光船离目的地越来越近，亚瑟打定主意，趁夜黑风高潜入安东尼奥的房间。此时安东尼奥正睡的香甜，月光亲吻着他黑色的卷发，高耸的鼻梁，丰厚的嘴唇，小麦色的肌肤，在亚瑟眼中，他比那揣着石头的大卫还要英俊呢。亚瑟轻轻抚摸着安东尼奥的秀发，将他从梦中唤醒，安东尼奥惺忪的睡眼凝视着他，亚瑟轻声呼唤着安东尼奥的名字，没有尖叫、嬉笑或是言语，两人的身体渐渐接触，嘴唇合在一起，亚瑟俯身从脸颊一直吻到股沟，听着他难耐的喘息，看着他含泪的眉眼，亚瑟随着波浪，一拍右一拍地打入更深处。亚瑟领悟到，每当他与安东尼奥相遇，自己总是无法掩饰情绪，恐惧、愤怒、轻蔑、诱惑，这些感情犹如烈火一般烧灼着他的五脏六腑，所以他总是对安东尼奥恶语相向，即使是打着“破冰之旅”的首次约会，也是以不欢而散收场。亚瑟也明白，不管自己怎么敌对，他再也无法回到从前，那个光辉的黄金时代。他曾经被人打得四处逃窜，曾四处乞讨只为了一块果腹的面包，后来他烧杀掳掠，趁年少轻狂打败了那个声称帝国太阳永不落的安东尼奥，继承了他的名号，成为了真正的霸主。那时光是多么美好，又是多么短暂啊，当殖民地一个接一个离开，舰队一艘接一艘沉入海底，他终于被世界所遗忘。落得干干净净之后才发现，或许这个被自己打败的人才能理解的这份不甘和苦楚，也只有他才能给予这份宽慰，而他的敌人早已忘却了这些事，自顾自地放下了一切，留下他一人在原地踌躇。你果然是个混蛋，亚瑟想着，力道又凶狠了几分，安东尼奥抽泣着，请求主的原谅，但是亚瑟并未给他祈求的机会，不停引诱着让他陷入欢爱的漩涡，一同坠入高潮的地狱。临别时，亚瑟轻声说，对不起，就当这一切都是一场梦吧，我不会再纠缠了。安东尼奥只是喘息着，没有回应。之后，他们再也没有见面。

亚瑟盯着病房的天花板发呆，高烧带走了他绝大部分精力，但他活了下来，或者说，只有他还活着。亚瑟不顾医生的劝阻，拄着拐杖，走走停停，来到当初与歹徒搏斗的地方，所有的痕迹都消失殆尽，大街上熙熙攘攘。早上来录口供的警察说这只是一次非法难民引发的不幸的事件，造成两人死亡一人重伤，剩下两人下落不明。这不是真的，亚瑟用拐杖狠狠地戳自己的脚背，疼痛钻心地感觉告诉他着并不是一场噩梦，而是现实。亚瑟在病床上半昏半醒时甚至能听到安东尼奥欢快的笑声，听到他轻柔的呢喃，其中夹杂着哭声，那是安东尼奥的叔叔，他来过病房看我，明明都是我的错，他却没有怪我，还在流着泪为我的康复祈祷。为什么会这样，亚瑟已经分不清楚那个人是不是安东尼奥，但是移情于他的痛苦和愧疚已经无法让人承受，亚瑟捂住脸，拐入小路深处的小教堂中歇息。教堂的周围长满绿色的青苔，肆意生长的爬山虎早已爬满教堂的墙壁，坟冢胡乱地倒在院子里，十字架斜插在泥土中，上面的文字已辨认不清。教堂屋顶的大钟不见了，残破的门半掩着，仿佛里面住着的不是神明而是魔鬼，但是亚瑟已经顾不上这些，直接推门而入。这座教堂是安东尼奥留给亚瑟的小小遗产，当年安东尼奥曾经希望亚瑟能和他一起追随主的脚步，而亚瑟为了摆脱他的控制，非常小孩子气地在教堂里各种涂鸦，随地便溺，气得安东尼奥大打出手，之后亚瑟就再也没来过这里，但是他也没舍得拆掉它。如今已经没有人要去遵循主的教诲了，这座教堂最终也要被关闭拆解了，亚瑟第一次变得如此虔诚，他跪在地上，祈求主可以停止这份痛苦。就在此时，教堂的门打开了，穿着白袍带着白帽的男人，穿着黑袍遮住面部的女人，他们源源不断地从门口涌入，把亚瑟围在中间。亚瑟站起身，疑惑地看着他们，他们也疑惑地看着他。“你来这里做什么？”带着白帽的男人问。亚瑟一时语塞，明明早已摒弃了主的自己来这里做什么呢，想不明白。穿着黑袍的女人尖叫：“这不是你该来的地方，快滚开！”亚瑟吃了一惊，刚想往后撤，人群从四面八方冲来，拳头，石头，还有叫骂声此起彼伏，仿佛要把亚瑟打垮。“住手！”亚瑟拔出藏在拐杖里的枪，扫视了一圈，最后落到了指挥这群人的穿着白袍的人身上。“这次算你走运，小伙子，想活命就再别来，”那个人仿佛看到了什么稀有动物一般，轻蔑地笑着，“这里已经是我们的地盘了。”亚瑟气得浑身颤抖，他能听见那盖过大本钟的巨大的声响，像是挑衅一般。“我会让你们后悔的，后悔今天放过我，后悔来到这片土地上，”亚瑟又听见自己蓬勃的心跳，听到自己洪亮的声音在教堂中回响，“因为我是绝对不败英国绅士。”

时光飞逝，一转眼两个月过去，亚瑟终于完全康复，可惜邻居家里也是鸡飞狗跳，竟然连个慰问的人都没有，只有阿尔寄来的理疗汉堡不时让亚瑟血压升高。回到家里，亚瑟打开电视，主持人冷静残酷的话语无情地传来：“经过两个月的反复讨论，议会依然为出兵问题争执不休，保守党与中左翼至今未能达成共识……”亚瑟叹了一口气，打通了佩德罗的电话，“…我知道了，一旦发生什么事马上联系我，我现在就去见那个肥仔，遗体安葬就拜托你了，回见。”


End file.
